The chronicles of the Horsemaster
by TornadoandTwilight
Summary: The origins of Ponykind and the world, as recorded by the Rainbow Monks of B'zekre. The beginnings of my MLP fanfic universe
1. Chapter 1

_The chronices of the Horsemaster_

_Here, now, I present the best translation of the holiest book of all of ponykind, for the study and pleasure of all the races who wish to read it. I feel this is a superior translation to english than all previous versions, and I hope it will bbe of use to all of you. This is the history of how this world, and it's ponies came to be, as it is recorded by Horsmasterists and Zoroponthians from our holy texts._

_Tornado Firehooves_

_Dream Castle Historian_

Before there was the world we know now, there was chaos.

A swirling vortex of energies and power spun endlessly through the void. There was no life, no order…. no harmony. None know how long this great soup of anarchy circled in the darkness, we only know it simply did.

And into this cosmic morass, stepped B'zekre, the great horsemaster. Like the chaos she opposed, the horsemaster had always existed, no cause brought her into being. And there will never be a period she does not exist. B'zerkre's existence was order that tamed the chaos- it's opposing force- and brought order and harmony and order to a chaotic existence.

And so the horsemaster created the universe. Stars, planets, galaxies, black holes and quasars- all were born of the great fiery explosion that resulted from chaos's defeat. B'zekre spent eons gradually shaping the cosmos she had brought into being. Though to the horsemaster, those ages were but as a few days. And one the next to last day of that cosmic week, mighty B'zekre created life- one of the greatest and most wondrous the horsemaster's miracles.

Over the course of that cosmic day, the horsemaster shaped and molded her creations into a diversity of incredible forms. Looking upon all of her creations, B'zekre was pleased; birds that flew through the air, and fish that swam through the seas. Diamond Dogs that tunneled through the earth, and Dragons that spewed forth great fire. Many amazing creatures populated the worlds the horsemaster had created, but still something troubled the creator's heart.

"Amongst all of our creations, there is none who exemplifies the concept of love and friendship- the greatest expression of our beloved harmony." The horsemaster said, as she descended to one of the worlds where she had made life. "Therefore, let us shape a race who will live out the harmony we seek, and bring joy to all of creation."

And so, the horsemaster once again set to work, molding and shaping one of her creations. Slowly, a few of her vessels evolved and took the shape of a pony. And from this shaping was born the first six equines- the beginnings of all pony kind. Six earth ponies stood before her, the light of reason awakening in their eyes for the first time.

"Blessed be you, my little ones." B'zekre declared, pleased at her new children. "You shall be the first of my newest creations, and together you shall be an example of love, for all the rest of my universe to see."

Turning to the lavender mare with a purple mane. B'zekre declared. "You shall be called Blossom, and from your line shall come all the earth ponies who tend to the crops and work the fields." And as she spoke, an image of a field of white flowers appeared on her flank. "No other ponies will know the plants of the world like they do, and none will be able to match their great strength."

Turning to the yellow mare with a golden brown mane, the horsemaster continued. "You shall be called Butterscotch, and you shall give birth to the great line of Pegasus ponies who will fill the skies." A cluster of butterflies appeared on her flank. "None will be able to match their great speed in the air, and they shall call the clouds their second home."

Facing her third daughter, the creator declared. "Blue Belle, from you shall come the race of unicorns, the makers of magic who will help all others in this world deal with forces beyond their control." The mare bowed, as twelve stars appeared on her flank. "They shall serves as guides and advisors to the rest of ponykind."

Upon hearing these things, anticipation grew in the other three mares hearts. What gifts would the horsemaster grant them? Thy listened carefully, as their mother continued.

"My dear Cotton Candy, in your heart calls a longing for the sea. And so from your line, shall spring the future generations of sea ponies and mermares." The mare with the pink coat and mane smiled, as white bubbles appeared on her flank. "They shall rule the waters of this world, and none shall be able to swim as they do."

The fifth mare looked at her sisters with jealously, and B'zekre saw what was in her heart. "Snuzzle, you envy your sisters, and that brings great sadness to our heart.." The grey mare with a pink mane lowered her head, as a cluster of pink hearts ironically appeared on her flank. "Their will be enmity between your daughters and theirs, and the mistrust you have shown in our decisions will continue down through the generations."

At last, she turned towards the green one, whose attention seemed drawn to everything around her but what the horsemaster was saying. "Minty, to your descendants I give quite a different gift. Their bodies shall glisten like the brightest crystal, and their hearts will belong to the snowy lands of the north. But their will be power in their love… power enough to create the greatest magic of them all."

And so, the first six mares of Ponykind did come into being, So great was B'zekre's joy, that her tears dropped upon one vessel she had not fully shaped. At B'zkere's will, a glittering red pony with a mane of pure rainbow appeared before them, a golden crown upon her head. Smiling upon her newest child, the horsemaster declared;

"Behold! A queen I have made to rule over you all! Sunsparkle and her line shall guide pony kind with wisdom and love, her crown shall be a carry the power needed to proect my children from the evils of this world!"

And it came to pass, that the horsemaster made mates for all seven of the mares, and pony kind began to spread across the face of this world. Many of the equine vessels that the horsemaster had made on the path to shaping the ponies, they in time became the zebras, saddle Arabians, and donkeys who people this planet.

But all was not well in the Horsemaster's creation, for the chaos that B'zekre had dispersed out into the world, a part of it mixed with order, and solidified into a force that the races of the world would come to call .evil'. This being would bring untold suffering upon pony kind throughout it's history, And pony kind would come to know this entity as the Tirac. It would speak into the hearts and minds of Pony generations to come, and bring great pains and suffering upon them.

So ends the story of pony creation.


	2. Chapter 2

_The growth of Ponykind, and the Birth of the Tribes_

And it came to pass that ponykind began to spread across the world, their numbers increasing as the years passed. Now the world was a dangerous place in those early, chaotic days. And the herds could easily fall prey to predators, datural disasters, or some other such calamity. It was for these reasons that pony families began to organize into herds for protection, so that ponies could more readily defend themselves. The children of Queen Sunsparkle ruled the herds with wisdom and compassion.

Now it came to pass, that ponies found that they were all good at many different skills. Some learned, through trial and error, to grow and raise crops from the soil. Others found skills in making the shelters that protected ponies at night, or telling stories to the foals of each herd to put them to sleep. The herds live communally then, dwelling in primitive tents under the stars. But many ponies felt frustrated, unable to discern what their paths in life should be. Ponies would waste half their lives trying to find their special talent, and thereby discern their place in society.

Seeing her children so troubled, B'zekre declared. "Dear little ones, the marks to which I gave your foremothers, so all of you shall receive them now. Therefore, all ponies shall know what their special talents is, as their cutie mark shall signify and commemorate it's discovery, emblazoning upon each pony a symbol of their special destiny." It was in this way that cutie marks first came to Ponykind, guideposts for the equines along their stages of life.

Now it was also about this time, that the Tirac caused his first trouble in the hearts and minds of Ponykind. Stirring up jealousy between mares for the stallions that belonged to other mares, and jealousy among the stallions for each other's mares. Much pain and strife occurred amongst early ponykind because of cheating and betrays, so B'zekre declared. "No longer may pony join with pony freely. Let their be a lifebond to be formed between each mare and stallion, joining them as one soul. Stallion and mare shall share life's pleasures and pains together, and none may tear their unity asunder." And so it remains to this day, a lifebond between mare and stallion has never been broken.

In those early days, the lands that would one day be the mighty nation of Equestria were submerged beneath the waves, ruled by the ancient horrors of the deep that the Tirac had placed there to bring suffering into the world. But as the centuries passed, it so happened that the great waters receded, and the Ancient horrors were driven back into the deep places of the world. It came to pass that the Penna birds, the wise and beautiful avian race the horsemaster had created, came to drive the last horror back into the deep, and began to build the world's first great civilization, spreading their righteous and just rule across the land.

It was at that time, that King Ruffitania, great sovereign of the Penna empire, saw the primitive tribes of Ponykind, and said "These beings are gifted with an intelligence that equals our own. Come, let us invite them to live amongst us, so we might teach them the ways of civilized beings." And it came to pass that many herds took the Penna up on their offer, and came to dwell amongst them. To these ponies, the great bird folk taught the gifts of reading and writing, how to build and live in houses of stone, and how to make clothes for themselves to keep warm.

But the Penna also knew mighty magics, which they had discovered over the ages from meticulous research and study. The bird folk had learned ways to change their bodies to any shape they desired, altering their shape and size in any way they wished. They taught these wonders to ponydom, who then used them to bring great B'zekre's words of prophecy to fruition. The ponies reshaped themselves into the Pegasus who fly, and the seaponies who swim, To the unicorns who cast spells, and the crystal ponies who glisten. Each tribe then began to differentiate themselves from their fellow ponies, and a branch of the house of sunsparkle came to rule over each tribe.

The Penna had proved themselves mighty, building great pyramids of stone, and creating mighty cities that would stand through the centuries. But this might was their own undoing, as they used their magics to conduct all sorts of experiments that twisted and transformed the nature of living things. The Tirac pt pride into thier hearts, making them reached for the forbidden. From these foolhardy actions, was born a race of pure chaos, who would challenge the Penna's great might. Thus came into being were the Draconequui, beings of pure chaos, whose inherent magic was as great as the Penna who had sired them. Quickly freeing themselves, these horrors set about turning an orderly world into a sate of utter chaos.

At the silent urging of the Tirac, Rivers flowed upwards, and brids flew backwards. Griffins felt the pain of being on fire, but the flames could never be put out, yet never consumed them. For ponykind they choas beings reseved a special fate; they created a disease that caused many cutie marks appeared upon thier bodies, casing them to do an untold number of special talents all at once. They carried out these torments without the knowledge of the beings that they tourtured, and the Draconequui reveled in the suffering they caused. Enraged, the penna could not sit idly by, and let thier creations weark havoc upon the world.

What followed was a magical war the likes of which the world had not seen before or since. The Penna and their draconequix foes Tore the landscape apart as powerful spells were thrown at each other, carving out valleys and pounding mountains into dust. The pony tribes fled before this terror, the sea ponies and mermares feeling to the open ocean, while the other tribes fled to the neighboring land of Argyte for safety. As to the Penna, they and their chaotic adversaries nearly wiped each other out, with only a single Darconequuis child feeling into the shadows to survive to another day. But the great penna civilization had fallen, leaving only scattered tribes of the bridfolk in it's wake. and the great shaping magic, along with the other wonders of pennakind, were lost forever.

As to the ponies, they soon found the Draconequui's magical assaults had left the forces of nature themselves in chaos. With both moon and sun in the sky, and weather sporadically changing from one minute to the next, the ponies and the other races of the world cried out to the horsemaster in agony. In response, the creator dropped a few seeds into the ruined soil of the old penna empire, and from these seeds wuickly grew the most beautiful tree the world had ever seen. One day to be called the tree of Harmony, this mighty plant took root, and brought order back to a world thrown into chaos.

Although ponies did knew not of the tree's existence, they quickly felt it's effects. Pegasus suddenly found they could control the weather, and the unicorns found they could raise the sun and moon if they worked together in groups. The soil wouls only respond to earth pony magic now, and so they were needed to grow crops from that point onward. And so, the three remaining tribes \found a peaceful existence in their new home of Arygte, working together to make things better for themselves. But the day would soon come that ponykind would be at each other's throats, and the lessons of harmony and friendship would quickly be cast aside and forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Coming of the Alicorns_

And it came to pass, that the tribes of ponykind had been scattered to the four winds by the war of Chaos and order. The unicorns, Pegasus, and earth ponies settled in the land of Argyte, making a home for themselves there. While the Crystal ponies migrated north and settled, building an empire amongst the ice and snow. The sea ponies and mermares adapted to their ocean home, losing the ability to live in fresh water. But the tribe of Snuzzle stubborn and proud as they were, stubbornly decided to remain in the now-devastated land of the Penna, and dwell therein.

Unlike the other tribes, the children of Snuzzle had taken on the attributes of three of the other types; some were unicorns, some were Pegasus, and some were earth ponies. Unbenkownst to the other tribes, the children of Snuzzle had long ago learned the alteration magics of the Penna, and jealously guarded the secret for themselves. But it soon came to pass, that these ponies had no way to provide for themselves. And it was decided they would dig deep into the mountains to gather gemstones, to trade to the other races for food and supplies.

But as Snuzzle's tribe dug into the mountain that would one day be called Canterlot, the unicorns led them deeper and deeper into the caverns, and all the children of Snuzzle became lost deep in an endless reflective maze. With no other way to survive, these poor ponies turned to black magics, to feed off of each others love to survive. They slowly used the alteration magics to change themselves to survive underground, but over time they forgot those spells along with nearly everything else. But that magic had become a part of them, and down in those dark depths the tribe of Snuzzle became something truly horrible over the generations. And one day they would return to plague the other tribes who had abandoned them.

And it came to pass, that the three remaining tribes of ponykind prospered in the land of Argyte. Here, in the first society the equines had established on their own, did they thrive under the wise rule of three royal houses, all born from the line on Sunsparkle. Earth ponies tilled the land, and freely they gave of their crops to their sister tribes without stinting. The unicorns raised and lowered the sun and moon for the benefit of all, while the Pegasus created weather and brought about the changing for the seasons. All of the ponies built shrines and altars to the horsemaster, singing the praises and glories of their benevolent creator.

But the Tirek was ever watchful, and soon saw his opportunity to bring misery and strife to the ponies once again. A tribe of griffins lived in the neighboring lands, and the spirit of evil stirred up enmity between both them and the ponies. A war was started between the two sides, and much blood was shed on both sides. While all ponies were drawn into that terrible conflict, it was the Pegasus who suffered the most. Their aerial battles with the griffins hardened them into the fiercest of warriors, making them even more warlike than their pony brethren. The ponies of all tribes cried out to the horsemaster to end the carnage, and so it was decided to send these ponies a miracle.

It was during the reign of Princess Twinkle Star, that pink earth pony with a pink mane of whom so many tales tell, that a young earth mare named Roesetta was born. Her parents slain in combat by the griffins, the foal grew up to become a retainer at court, like so many orphans before her had. As a white mare with a brown mane and quill and inkwell cutie mark, she wasn't very much to look at. So little attention was paid to the mare that day at court, when Princess Twinkle, soon to be ruler of the earth pony tribe, declared;

"This war with the griffins, it is against the nature of ponykind and friendship." She shook her mane wearily. "Is there no pony that can come forth, and end this troublesome conflict for us?"

But out of all of her retainers, only Rosetta had the courage to speak up.

"My princess, the tribes are too proud to choose a representative of another tribe to make peace for them." The astute earth pony declared. "It would take a pony of all three kinds to be able to make peace for all of ponykind."

And lo, even as the unawares Rosetta stood before her princess, B'zekre brought a change over the mare. She vanished from the eyes of the astonished court, only to be returned mere minutes later, in a great flash of light. To their amazement, the mare before them had both wings and a horn, where none had been mere moments before.

"Tis a miracle, ordained by the horsemaster!" Star Sparkle declared, as all of the ponies around her bowed to the newly fashioned alicorn. "A pony of all three types, who will bring peace to all of ponykind!"

And so, this mighty wondrous creature brought both the three tribes, and the proud warrior griffins to the negotiating table. And it was also that this powerful alicorn, at the orders of her queen, Twinkle Star, did carry out many feats and wonders that are written of elsewhere. And after a natural lifespan of years, when she was certain ponykind was happy and safe, Rosetta chose to give up her corporeal form and it's blessed longevity, and pass on to the horsemaster's stable as all ponies who follow the horsemaster are destined to do.

But as it always is, the Tirac saw a way to work his evil amongst ponykind. Into an unsuspecting pony's heart, he did plant an idea most blasphemous.

"Come, let us make a goddess of this brave and noble pony who helped us in our times of need." This stallion declared. "And let us cast aside this silly notion of a horsemaster we have never seen."

And it came to pass, that the followers of the alicorns increased their numbers among ponykind, telling themselves that the great alicorn had created ponykind. The altars and shrines of the horsemaster were cast down and forgotten, and whole generations of the three tribes grew up, not knowing of the horsemaster who had so lovingly created them. Only a scant few clung to the horsemasterist faith, and they were the victims of much maltreatment and abuse. In this new faith stallions achieved new status in ponykind, equal to mares in the eyes of all. Out of all the royal families, only the unicorn branch of Starsparkle's tribe did secretly keep the faith of the horsemaster.

At the sight of her children's folly, B'zekre wept bitterly. "Instead of glorifying thier creator, these foolish ponies have decided to worship my messenger. Therefore, I shall come to them no more, and they may rely on the alicorns that will appear amongst them instead."

And so it was, that ponykind entered it's precassical era. But a great time of troubles was ahead of ponykind, and they would have only the alicorns to help them get through what was to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Love and War

And it came to pass, that four generations following the lifetime of the first alicorn, the three tribes were at peace. Despite the misguided faith of the majority, ponykind did live in harmony. Both with each other, and the other races that surrounded them. The terrible day came, however, that the crystal ponies of the north came under trouble most dire. For whilst exploring the caves of their northern home, the crystal ponies did awaken a slumbering dragon, Basil the mighty, guarding his hoard. Not at all pleased to discover his new neighbors, the dragon took notice how much their crystalline bodies resembled the gemstones he so coveted, and so Basil began to take them.

"Help us, our sisters!" The crystal ponies cried out in their agony. "For we shall surely be destroyed by this beast if something is not done!"

And so after hearing the words of a royal pony seer, the three tribes decided to send Princess Golden Dream to aid their northern kinsfolk. The proud daughter of the Pegasus queen, the youthful mare trudged through the bitter cold towards the Crystal Empire, and was greeted warmly by the crystal ponies. Now, not having yet discovered it special talent, it had been hoped by both the mare and her family that this adventure would point the princess towards her proper path, as well as help save the lives of the poor ponies of the north. And so one of the Crystal ponies guided the frightened yet determined mare towards Basil's cave, and she gazed upon the terrifying whyrm for the first time.

"Great dragon, I am here to tame you!" The princess declared. "So that you will leave my northern sisters in peace!"

Despite her obvious intentions to free the ponies he considered a part of his hoard, the amused dragon tolerated her presence for a time. Alas, all of her threats, pleas, and attempts to bargain fell upon deaf ears, and she found herself unable to convince the greedy dragon to free the crystal ponies. After several hours, the mighty Basil grew weary of the pony's words, and wished her gone from his cave. Standing up and flexing his wings, the dragon shot fire from his nose.

"Begone from my home, little pony." Basil declared menacingly. "Or I shall most certainly destroy you in a hail of fire!"

But the princess was determined, and would not let the dragon drive her away. Suddenly, Golden Dream's body began to glow, and like the mighty Rosetta before her, the princess was changed. Not only did the blue mare add a unicorn's horn to her set of glorious wings, but a fiery heart, a symbol of her unyielding courage, emblazoned itself on her flank. Princess Golden Dream had become the second alicorn sent by B'zekre, and now stood more determined than ever to end this.

"Now, mighty Basil! You shall free my kinsponies!" The alicorn declared, looking back at the terrified crystal ponies amongst the dragon's hoard pile. "Or it shall be you who shall most certainly be destroyed!"

As so a great battle ensued, between the magical might of the alicorn, and the fiery power of the dragon. It looked like many times that Golden Dream's newfound magic would fail her, allowing the dragon to emerge the victor, but a powerful blast from her horn knocked the beast back, finally forcing him to yield. Forced to admit defeat, the dragon finally released his frightened captives.

"Now, do I have your word, that you will bother these ponies no more?" Princess Golden Dream asked, glaring at her felled foe menacingly.

"Indeed, and to seal my oath, I shall even give you a token of my sincerity." The dragon replied, reaching back into his treasure pile with his claw.

And from the amassed treasure, Basil retrieved a large crystal, which Golden Dream found she could see her reflection in. After much studying of the gemstone, the alicorn did discover that the crystal could charge up and react to the emotions of a group of ponies. Struck by an idea, the princess used her alicorn magic to carve the crystal into the shape of a heart. Presenting it to the ponies of the Crystal Empire, the alicorn declared;

"Charged by your loved, this crystal heart shall protect you from the dragon, or any other threat which may challenge you!"

Deeply grateful for the alicorn's princess's actions, the ponies of the north started the annual crystal fair, in commemoration of her heroic deeds. Princess Golden Dream then made her way home, where the three tribes held a great feat in honor of her success. The Pegasus were overjoyed that another alicorn had come to them from their own tribe, and this time a royal princess who would rule over them. And when the time came for Golden Dream to inherit the throne, the winged ponies showed the greatest love and reverence for this great pony who had brought them so much joy.

But after many years of just rule, the tirac saw his chance to once again bring misery to B'zekre's children. During a diplomatic visit from the earth pony royal family, the spirit of evil placed a desire for the alicorn princess in the heart of Prince Blue Dream, the stallion who had recently inherited the earth pony throne. Upon his first sight of the beautiful mare, Blue Dream could think of nothing but her flowing golden mane. It was then and there that the stallion was determined to possess her, no matter what it took.

"I must have this mare as my bride." the stallion cried in agony. "Or I shall most assuredly die."

But alas, the mare noticed him not. Despite all of his honey-filled words and sweet gifts, she was too busy to notice his attentions. Caught in the pains of desire, the prince decided to resort to desperate measures. Reaching into the few penna treasures the earth ponies had brought with them, Prince Blue Dream found the recipe for what he thought was a love potion. Preparing the mixture, Blue Dream set about winning what he felt was his true love. During one of his courtship visits, the blue stallion did slip the potion into her dirk, and the two ponies gazed deeply into each others eyes.

At first, the two kingdoms were overjoyed at the union of prince and princess. But soon, it became apparent that the two ponies only had eyes for each other. The very Pegsus and earth pony kingdoms began to crumble, as royal duties were neglected. Chaos reigned in both kingdoms, as the two royal only stared into each other's eyes longingly. Blue Dream would kiss her tenderly, making the alicorn's heart light up with a glow that shown through her very chest. But far worse was in store for the two pony kingdoms, as Basil soon got word of the chaos in the land of Argyte.

Having grown angry over time at the way the alicorn had handled him, the dragon thirsted for revenge. Although his dragon honor-sworn oath forbade him from attacking the empire and retaking his crystal, Basil had no qualms about taking revenge on Golden Dream's own kingdom. And so the dragon flew his way south, setting pony rooftops ablaze, and scattering both Pegasus and earth pony alike in terror. Basil ravaged the two kingdoms, stripping them over every jewel and precious gemstone he could find, before finally flying away, his rage at last abated. The traumatized ponies looked around at the ruins, and realized that something had to be done.

"Our rulers have betrayed us with their love." They told themselves, both earth pony and Pegasus. "Let us rid ourselves of the ponies who caused us so much grief."

And so, the assassins crept into the alicorn's palace, and came upon the gazing lovers without their notice. No resistance was given had they plunged their spears into the two ponies' hearts, and they dropped over in death. The plotters, feeling somewhat guilty over their actions, buried the couple in the palace garden. In vain the assassins searched for Princess Skyla, the little filly who was the royal heir, but they found her not. The alicorn's loyal crystal pony retainers had spirited the foal away to the Crytal empire, where she would one day become their very first Crystal Princess.

After the brutal murder of their monarchs, the earth ponies became a republic, and the Pegasus kingdom became a military dictatorship. Only in the unicorn royal line, who had remained loyal to the teachings of the horsemaster, did the bloodline of Queen Sunsparkle not fail. Both of the tribes blamed each other and the unicorns, whom they both accused of secretly casing the whole mess with a magical plot, and enmity began to brew between all three types of ponies. This enmity would lead to a hatred that would poison the harmony of ponykind, and bring on the mightiest blizzard this world had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

_The sad tale of Starswirl the Bearded_

And it came to pass, that the three pony tribes did look upon each other with fear and suspicion. Each blaming the other for the great calamities which had occurred, each feeding on the resentment that passed from generation to generation. Only grudgingly did they still associate with one another, out of the necessity of taking from the other tribes what each tribe needed in order to survive. Still, their faith in the alicorns grew ever stronger, even as the unicorn royal court, and a small handful amongst the other tribes, kept the true faith alive.

I was into this world, that a young unicorn named Starswirl was born. Even as a young foal, this pony was fascinated by magic, the mysterious force that moves the world. And as he entered colthood, he threw himself into his studies, absorbing as much of the ancient knowledge of the Penna and unicorn researchers that his eager young mind could hold. As the years passed, the unicorn became an accomplished spell caster, and even earned himself a place at the unicorn royal court.

This unicorn did discover many a mighty magic, even writing the legendary antheomorphic spells. His accomplishments became the subject of great renown. There seemed to be no spell the stallion could not cast, no mystical enigma he could not unlock. But despite all of all his achievements, there was one spell the mighty unicorn wizard was unable to achieve. For Starswirl spent his entire life trying to write a spell that would allow him to ascend to alicornhood. He could write most of the spell from his renowned magical knowledge, sure enough. But there always seemed to be a magical component missing.

"Over my long life, I have achieved many feats and wonders." The mighty Wizard declared. "But when it comes to solving this simple equation, I find myself completely powerless."

Despite the failure with his one great spell. Starswirl still achieved great fame and renown. Hopeful unicorn acolytes came from all over the land to try and become his apprentice, but he turned away most who sought to partake of his magical wisdom. Only two particularly gifted unicorns, both with a potential only seen by the wise old mage, ever achieved this esteemed and exalted position. The first was .Sugar Sweet, a lovely mare who came to Starswirl in the vigor of early middle age. A favorite at the unicorn king's court, she had often admired the wizard performing his wonders. She presented herself to Starswirl in his study, declaring boldly;

"Noble wizard, I am here to learn your mighty spellcraft. Please, teach me your ways, so I to might become as mighty a mage as you."

He looked up from his spellbooks to dismiss her, as he had so many others before. But when the wizard gazed upon the lovely pink mare with the blue mane, his long-frozen heart betrayed the thinking pony. Taking her under his wing, Starswirl tried to teach her to be a great mage as great a mage as he was, showing her all of his greatest secrets. She, in turn, made his dark and dreary life of books and scrolls a whole lot brighter. Sugar Sweet light up his days with her tender smile and warm laugh, and warming his nights with her sweet caresses and passionate love. But despite all of her intense dedication to her studies, the mare could not seem to rise above the status of a novice magician.

"Why can I not conjure the great spells, like you can?" She once whined to him in her sorrow. "Surely you are a great enough mage to make me so?"

He tried to tell her that it took a lifetime of hard work and dedication to the craft, but his words did not reach her impatient young mind. His desire to see her happy overrode his common sense, and he decided to bequeath her with a gift from the royal unicorn treasury, one that had not seen use since the days of the Paleopony. Opening a wooden box before her, Sugar Sweet's eyes went wide at the sight of four glittering circular treasures that sat before her.

"These are the golden horseshoes, treasures crated for ponies by the ancient Penna." The wizard told her, pleased at the smile that crossed her face. "They will give you magical powers equal to my own, so that you may be happy beyond words."

She thanked her elder wizard, and immediately slipped the shoes on. Ignoring the wizard's warning that she should use their magic carefully, Sugary Sweet went outside the palace, and used their to create wonders that lit up the afternoon sky. But not being experienced with her newfound power, the mare summoned up a mighty whirlwind that she simply could not control. The gale wind picked her up, and lifted the terrified unicorn high into the air.

"Help me, Starswirl!" The mare pleaded, as the whirlwind carried her off. "For I cannot control this mighty wind!"

But the wizard was powerless to stop the magical might of the horseshoes, which carried poor Sugary Sweet far away from the land of Argyte. The golden horseshoes were blown off of her hooves, and scattered them to the four corners of the world. Tossing and turning across the open sky, the whirlwind flung Sugary Sweet far away before finally breaking up into nothingness. The poor mare was finally dropped from the sky, landing unharmed on the soft soil of what would one day become Dream Valley. Not knowing which way to go to get back home, the poor mare spent the rest of her days wandering the countryside, sad and alone.

"Oh, Sugary! Why did you not listen to me, when I told you to be careful? And why could I not, in my folly, see you were not ready for such a powerful gift?" The wizard bemoaned, mourning the loss of his dear apprentice. "Just as the horsemaster rewards virtue and wisdom by giving, so she punishes foolishness and ignorance by taking away!"

And so, the wizard was filled with sorrow over his loss- not only the lovely mare, but also the tiny life ha knew she had only just begun to carry inside her- his own future legacy. And so, the bitter old stallion closed his heart off to love and friendship, Never again letting another pony get close, lest his passion override his wisdom. But in time, the wizard did take another apprentice. In his old age, when a long white beard covered his winized face, did he finally take the promising filly Clover the Clever as his pupil.

It was not as it had been with Sugary Sweet, for Starswirl was a harsh taskmaster in his old age, and his view on the young filly was more likened to a father and a daughter. But unlike his previous apprentice, Clover had the patience to wait and learn her magic slowly, picking up the spells through hard work and dedication.

"My word, my little Clover!" The old wizard declared, amazed at how fast she had picked up a spell. "You certainly are a clever one!"

But even the greatest unicorn mage of any era could not live forever. Shortly after his ninety-second year, the old wizard took ill to bed. Passing his spell books, and his position of court mage, onto young Clover, the old wizard finally closed his eyes in an endless slumber. His knowledge and legacy would live on, however, as Ponykind would need his young apprentice for the chilling events to come.

Thus ends the tale of Starswirl the Bearded.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Birth of Equestria_

"Keep your wits about you, young Clover." Starswirl told his young apprentice, when they had explored the darkened caverns of Miritainia. "You never know when the unexpected could lunge forth from the darkness, and be upon you before you know it!"

And that was how it was, when the greatest challenge ponykind had to deal with in generations was upon Clover's generation. It came to pass that the three tribes, having settled and made a home for themselves in the land of Argyte, did hold each other in contempt and hatred. They still held grudges over what had transpired generations before, and the three tribes did only associate with each other only enough for what was needed to survive. The unicorns and the Pegasus did oppress the earth ponies most bitterly, extorting crops from the beleagured tribe in return for raising lowering the sun and moon, and turning the seasons so that the plants could grow.

"Enough! Ponykind has forgotten the messages of love and friendship I had created them with, and therefore must be cleansed from this world." The horsemaster decreed, regretting she had made this ungrateful, sinful ponies in the first place. "Therefore, I shall send a bitter cold to cleanse this world of their poison, and the other races I have mane may inherit the planet in their stead."

And so, the angry B'zekre unleashed the windigoes, the great spirits of the frozen cold who destroy hatred by feeding off of it. They descended onto the land of Argyte, and brought untold misery and suffering upon the ponies. Bitter, chilling winds froze the earth ponies's crops, while snow and ice froze the unicorns in thier high palaces. And the bitter cold froze even the wings of the Pegasus, resisting all of the flying ponies' attempts totame the suddenly wild and untamable weather. Thousands of ponies died from the freezing cold, but this only increased the tribes hatred even more.

"It is the earth ponies, they are hoarding the crops!" The unicorns cried.

"It's the Pegasus, they are freezing us to make us grow more food!" The earth ponies protested.

"It's the unicorns, they have cursed the weather!" The Pegasus accused.

And so the disagreements continued, each tribe at the other's throats. Clover the clever tried to speak reason to Princess Platinum, the ruler of their tribe who had taken over after her father's death.

"It is the horsemaster, who has sent this foul chill upon us!" The respected court mage declared. "We must repent of our hatred, and return to the ways of friendship!"

"Great B'zekre is on the unicorn's side, for we have not abandoned her as the other tribes did!" Platinum responded angrily. "She would not freeze us for their transgressions."

There were likewise voices among the Pegasus, who equally spoke of peace and harmony.

"Puddinhead, we must cease this hatred amongst our fellow ponies!" Smart Cookie, a servant of the eath pony chancellor, declared to her superior. "It is the only way the alicorns will show us favor once more!"

"Most exalted Commander Hurricane, why must we fight with our sister tribes?" Private Pansy, valet to the Pegasus dictator, pleaded to her mistress. "We should all band together, and try to survive!"

But the three leaders only hardened their hearts, and would not listen. It was only when nine tenths of their total population had perished, that the leaders reluctantly agreed to work together. It was decided that the three tribes would migrate together, leaving the land of Argyte behind, and finding their way through the bitter cold back to the now-abandoned lands of the Penna. The trip was perilous for the tribes, with many ponies dying along the way. The weary herds could only bury their lost in the snow and keep moving, lest they were lost to the colds, too. But at last the three tribes left the cold behind them, and came to a place flowing with oats and clean water.

But alas, the anger and bitterness from their old home followed them. Encamped together in the shadow of the mountain they named Canterlot, that three leaders once more began arguing over whom this new land belonged to.

"This place shall be called unicornia!" Princess Platinum declared, ready to make war on the others. "We unicorns should rule!"

"This place shall pe called Pegasopolis, and it shall be the Pegasus that shall call the shots!" Commander Hurricane declared, signaling to her spear ponies to stand at the ready.

"We earth ponies will have to grow your food, so we should be in charge!" Puddinhead declared, ready to fight with the others.

Around the shared encampment, the refugees from each tribe started to argue amongst themselves once more, and the three advisors to the leaders noticed that the snow was beginning to fall once more.

"Stop, you fools!" Smart Cookie declared angrily. "Can you not see your hatred is bringing this cold down upon us!"

"Behold, we have not made the journey to this new land alone!" Clover the clever declared, using her magic to make the icy horse spirits appear in the skies above them. "It is the windigoes, sent to freeze us for the folly of our hatred!"

"Only by joining together in friendship, can we survive and conquer the cold chill of hatred!" Private Pansy declared defiantly, finally standing up to the blustery hurricane.

"Finally seeing the error of their ways, the three leaders at last repented. Turning their hearts away from anger, they did embrace each other in friendship, and ordered the survivors of each tribe to do the same. And lo, the great fiery heart of friendship burned brightly over the refugee encampment, blazing as a beacon of the rekindled friendship of ponykind.

"Great horsemaster, please forgive our evil ways, and spare ponykind from your planned destruction." Clover the Clever prayed in her heart. "Turn aside your just wrath, and show mercy on us, your beloved children."

"Ponykind has turned away from their path of ignorance, and returned to the love and harmony I had intended for them. "B'zekre declared, therefore, I shall set aside my anger, and spare these ponies from my wrath."

And the great flames of friendship burned even brighter over the camp, and that fire did cause the windigoes to flee in frozen terror before it's gentle but powerful warmth. So it came to pass, that the great cold abated itself, and the warmth of the sun returned to ponykind once more. Finally agreeing to lay aside their hatred and live as one herd, the Ponies named thier new home Equestria. Establishing a council of six to rule the three united tribes, they began building the great city of Canterlot as a symbol of the sisterhood of all ponykind.

Thus ends the tale of Equestria's beginning.

**Author's Note:**

Apologies to alicornists as this account has many descrepanices with the sanitized hearth's warming eve play.


	7. Chapter 7

_Gloom and Discord_

And so it was, that the land of Equestria was established, and all ponies came to live together in harmony as their creator had intended. The six leaders, now the council that governed the new land, wanted to establish a place that symbolized the friendship the three tribes had found. Therefore they commanded that a great city be built high on the mountain of Canterlot, that holy place where B'zekre had first created the six original mares, and it was here that the greatest community of Ponydom's new home.

"We have finally brought peace to the tribes once more." Pansy told the others with satisfaction. "Surely only prosperity and peace shall follow for all generations of ponies to come."

But these ponies did see that there were still many threats to Equestria's harmony, however. There were still many foes who wished to invade the country from without, and there will still many amongst the three tribes who still bore the old hatreds, and could threaten harmony from within. It was then, that Clover the Clever did discover something that could threaten everything. It was a bridge of rainbow, a solid band of light that blazed a trail to another world. A few pony explorers were sent over to explore this new world, and thus it was that many of that place's legends of Pegasus and unicorns.

"This new world must be kept a secret from all of ponydom, and all the rest who inhabit this world." Smart Cookie did declare to the others. "Therefore, let us take steps to ensure that no one is able to locate it."

"Let let us take measures to protect this secret." Clover agreed. "A society shall be formed, to protect the bridge from discovery."

And so it was decided that a secret society, called the order of Gloom, was founded without the knowing of the common ponies of Equestria. Made up of all three kinds of ponies, this group would operate in ways other ponies would consider vile, in order to protect Equestria. To this day, the alicornists deny that these mysterious ponies exist. But our royal unicorn bloodline did reveal to us this secret, so we followers of the horsemaster know the truth. As time passed, the order of Gloom took it's activities more and more into the shadows, and in time even the leaders of Equestria forgot about them.

And so the generations passed, and Equestria prospered under the rule of the council of six, with it's ever changing members. We horsemasterists from all three tribes dwelled peacefully as a minority in the shadows of our alicornist neighbors, the house of Sunsparkle serving as our community's spiritual leaders. Princes and Princesses, they still held on to thier royal titles, the last branch of the old royal houses of the three tribes still remaining. The ponies of the kingdom did spread out across the land, starting the towns of Fillydelphia, Manehatten, and Baltimare; towns that would one day become the great cities of Equestria.

But all of this peace and prosperity drew the eyes of a creature most terrible. Out of the shadows of the past, that one last draconequuis, who had escaped the wars as only a tiny infant, came out of his place of hiding deep within the untamed wilderness of the mountains. Now a full grown adult, this creature saw the ponies playing happily under the sun, and the rage of his memories of the Penna's little pets filled his blackened heart.

"These ponies must now know the suffering I did, whilst I was growing up in my miserable solitude." The creature reasoned. "Therefore, I shall bring the discord that is myself to these ponies, so that they too will know what it's like to lose order and harmony."

And so the creature that called itself Discord descended upon the unsuspecting ponies, defeating their armies with his great powers, and enslaving ponykind in an endless reign of suffering and unhappiness. Now, this monster did not have the evil of his forebearers in his shadowy heart, but was instead content to play malicious pranks upon his miserable subjects, turning Equestria from a harmonious society into a chaotic mess. Ponies were able to continue their lives, in a sense. For discord left them just enough order to grow their food and live their lives under the shadow of his rule. But it was a miserable existence nevertheless, one in which the ponies would thank their luck every morning, that they had lived to see another day.

As to we horsemasterists, we persevered in the shadow of this new threat. With discord having dissolved the council of six, our ancestors cried out in agony to B'zekre, plead ing for her to provide new leadership for ponykind.

"We did not abandon you, like the alicornists did." B'zekre's children cried out in their agony. "Will you now abandon us?"

And so it came to pass, that the horsemaster brought about another miracle. It came to pass that a mare, known as Rainbow Curl, was out in the forests of Dream Valley. Having wandered away from her family's farm, she was searching for some grubs to cook into her stew, when she noticed a strange light emanating from a grotto nearby. Following the light, she came to a wondrous sight. A crystalline tree stood before her, glimmering in the darkness of a small cave. The mare was struck by it;s beauty, and speechless before it.

_"I must show this tree to my friends."_ Rainbow Curl thought to herself. _"So that they too might enjoy it's beauty."_

And so she brought four of her friends- Raincurl, Ringlet, Stripes, and Streaky- and brought them to the mysterious tree. Amazed by it's beauty, the five horsemasterist mares came to sit beneath the great tree's branches, in long hours of contemplation and prayer. They kept their ritual a secret from their fellow ponies, so that discord would not learn of the wondrous tree. Then, after many years of silent contemplation, all of the mare's manes suddenly exploded into a sea of flowing rainbow colors. Though the tree of Harmony, the horsemaster had brought them to full enlightenment. They were normal equines no longer, but now the rainbow ponies- holy mares dedicated to the service of the great horsemaster.

"Come, we must minister to our fellow pony, who suffer so under Discord's power." Raincurl told the others. "And we must prepare the way, so that the tyrant's downfall may one day be brought about."

And so they acted quickly ,putting both he royal family and the golden crown of Queen Sunsparkle into a safe place of hiding. To the other ponies of Equestria they became a growing legend. Appearing with their flowing rainbow manes that moved as if they were alive, and helping any mare or stallion that was in pain before vanishing just as mysteriously. Even with his great power the chaotic one could not cath up with them or track thier mystical movement, so he relegated them in his mind to the realm of an inconsequential threat. It was in this way Discord sowed the seeds of his own eventual downfall.

And upon receiving a vision from B'zekre, the Rainbow Monks sat back and waited. Awaiting the birth of two pony sisters, whom the horsemaster would send to free all of ponykind.

"My fellow rainbow ponies, we must wait." Stripes told the others, as they all stood in their crimson robes beneath the sacred tree. "For the coming of the sisters of sun and moon, shall signal the end of Discord's tyranny..."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sun and moon_

The two great alicorns, who freed from or lands from the grip of Chaos. They, who took the elements from the tree of harmony, and used them to put an end to Disocord's tryanny

Luna the elegant, mistress of the darkness, and protector of all of ponykind whilst the slumber. Graceful and elegant, her mane flows with the stars she puts for us into her beautiful night sky.

Celestia the graceful. Strong and powerful mare, and eldest of the two sisters, Her sun gives us light and heat so our crops may flourish and grow, and we may have a warm day to work and play in.

Elder and Younger, B'zekre did send them, to free our herd sfrom Discord's cruelty. In stone, they encased the fiend... trapping all of the unhappiness he heaped upon us into stone.

And blessings to the horsemaster, the two brought another miracle upon us. The two bonded themselves to the two bodies in the heavens, taking upon the duties of raising the sun and moon to themselves.

Out of gratitdue, all of ponykind unanimously decided to make the two sisters our princesses, the last of Queen Sunsparkle's blood line still missing. It was hoped by we horsemasterists that they would lead Equestria back towards B'zekre.

But alas, the sisters did not know B'zekre. And so Ponykind again turned thier deviotion to the alicorns, and we Horsemasterists continued to live in the shadows.

But there were many wicked ponies, who feigning devotion to the royal sisters, did heap abuse and misery upon those few of us who followed B'zekre with our heart and minds.

Many died at the hooves of the fanatics, and so we cried out in our misery to B'zekre. The rainbow monks did then goes to the royal princessess themselves. At great peril to thier lives by revealing themselves.

The great monarchs, thier hearts filled with compassion, did grant love and tolerance to our small sisterhood of believers. The old royal line was recognized, and made nephewes and nieces to the alicorn sisters.

But the crown the rainbow monks guard still, as they vanished backed into the shadows once more. They, as we do, await the day that the law and chosen line of B'zekre, do rule these lands and ponykind once more...

This is now how things stand in the world.


End file.
